


Number9

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [10]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 10 </p><p>I'm going with another AU today.</p><p>Maura is a musician who recently started playing at the dirty robber. Jane Rizzoli is...ok, she's the same. I guess the fact that she is openly gay makes it AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number9

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making Jane and Maura 20 years old.  
> Frankie didn't follow in his sisters footsteps.  
> He decided to become a lawer instead.  
> Currently in his first year at college.

Jane and Frankie are sat at a booth in the dirty robber.

 

"Since when do we have dinner at a bar."

"What, I like it and the food is nice." replies Jane

"The food is average at best."

 

Frankie moves the chips around on his plate with his fork.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, number9."

"Ah, I see."

"What?"

"The real reason you wanted to come here.

"What's that?"

"The sexy lead singer."

"I don't know what you're talking about." replies Jane

"She's cute, you gonna ask her out."

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Why not?...Is it because she's in a band."

"Look at her then look at me."

"Janey, you're gorgeous"

"She's...anyway the band been together 2 years."

"Oh my God"

"What"

"You're in love." replies Frankie

"Where you getting that from, I just like the band."

"Yea, but I bet you know more about her than you do the band."

 

Everyone applauds the bands first song.

15 minutes later.

Frankie stands.

 

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom...is that ok?" replies Frankie

 

30 minutes later.

 

"Oh my God."

"What"

"She's coming over."

"Play it cool, Janey."

"Shut up"

 

"Hi...Jane, right"

 

 Frankie clicks his fingers in front of Jane's face.

 

"Sorry...um...yea, how did you know my name?"

"You brother told me" replies Maura

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"I'm...gonna get a round in, Maura what can I get you?"

"Zinfandel." replies Jane

 

Maura and Frankie look at her.

 

"Lucky guess."

"Coming up."

 

Frankie goes to the bar but not before mouthing the words 'You got it bad' to Jane.

 

"That was a good set."

"Thank you." replies Maura

"I think it's very brave of you to quit your job to persue your dream."

"My parents might not agree." replies Maura

"They would if they heard you."

"Speaking of brave how you finding you're third year?"

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"The academy."

"Did my brother tell you about that too"

 

Maura nods.

 

"It's great, I love it there."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"What do I have something on my face."

"No, sorry to be staring but."

"What?"

"You are so f****** beautiful." replies Jane

 

Maura's cheeks turn red.

 

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate."

"For all the things that I would call inappropriate you calling me beautiful is not one of them."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I have a little confession to make...you're brother didn't tell me about the academy."

"Who did?"

"I asked around...it's what I do when I have a...crush."

"On me." Jane smiles 

"I think you have...the most amazing eyes I've ever seen."

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura

Frankie walks towards the booth and stops.

He drinks the Zinfandel and goes back to the bar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I choose Number9 because it was what I used as a title because I had to use something.  
> Bascialy I put a note with the bits that didn't fit into the other story (Naked)  
> It was the bit when Jane says Maura is beautiful, correction she said she was F***** beautiful.


End file.
